Fallen Angel
by Wanda ala Duska
Summary: Pojawia się nowy uczeń z niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Czy utrzyma ciężar odpowiedzialności, a także, czy przeszłość mu w tym nie zaszkodzi?
1. Rozdział 1

Fallen Angel

Rozdział I 

Noc. Wszędzie ciemno, głucho. Niemal wszyscy Warszawscy mieszkańcy spali spokojnie w swoich wygodnych łóżkach. Gwiazdy świeciły swym bladym blaskiem, księżyc był w pełni… słychać było trąbienie samochodów, nieliczne światła paliły się w mieszkaniach… tak wyglądała owa noc w stolicy Polski.

W jednej z uliczek, gdzie niewiele można było zobaczyć, siedziała ona. Chlipała z cicha. Nie chciała być przez kogokolwiek znaleziona. Samotna, obolała, zmęczona ucieczką… Nie chciała… nie chciała nikogo skrzywdzić… ale zrobiła to. Przez przypadek, a ile złości przy tym uwolniła. Ale, za jaką cenę…

Poczuła ruch powietrza. Siłę jakiegoś osobnika… stary znajomy…

Podniosła powoli głowę. Jej ścieniowane, blond włosy, sięgające do połowy łopatek opadły na kolana, oraz ramiona. Niebiesko szare oczy były przepełnione łzami, a także nadzieją na lepsze jutro.

Nikłe światło opadło na bladą cerę dziewczyny. Ale powoli ono zanikało, z każdą sekundą, kiedy na jego drodze stawała owa postać.

Dziewczyna natychmiast podniosła się. Jej niezwykle szczupłą figurę podkreślał czarny, obcisły strój. Lekko matowy, ale z pewnością był skórzany.

Mężczyzna wylądował na ziemi i wyciągnął rękę ku dziewczynie.

-Już czas, Wendy- odezwał się ciemny, magnetyczny głos.

Ona spojrzała na dłoń. Z początku niepewnie, ale potem zamaszyście podała swoją prawicę i podeszła do mężczyzny.

-Tak jak obiecałam, Magneto…- szepnęła cicho i przymknęła oczy.

Potem tylko poczuła, jak odrywa się od ziemi i odlatuje, trzymając wciąż rękę swojego mistrza.

Grupa Acotyles siedziała nad drewnianym stołem i powoli kończyła kolejną rozgrywkę.

Gambit uśmiechnął się znad kart i wyrzucił kolejną na blat.

-Znowu wygrałem- wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i rozłożył się wygodnie na krześle.

-To nie fair! Ty oszukiwałeś!- syknął Pyro i szybko wstał z miejsca, w wyniku czego krzesło spadło z hukiem na podłogę.

-Że niby ja?- odpowiedział złowrogo Remy i naładował dwie karty. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś uważał, że on kantuje...

-Dosyć!- odezwał się magnetyczny głos.

Pyro i Gambit wymienili groźne spojrzenia. Ale zaraz potem uspokoili się i usiedli na swoich miejscach. John najpierw musiał podnieść krzesło, ale spoczął na nim.

-Tak ma wyglądać współpraca?- mruknął Eric i wyszedł z nieoświetlonej części pomieszczenia.

-O... Magneto... Już wróciłeś?- uśmiechnął się głupio Pyro i zaczął się huśtać na krześle.- Miałeś coś tam załatwić...- dodał po chwili ciszy.

Starszy mężczyzna zdjął hełm ze swojej głowy i odłożył na stół. Zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na rudowłosego.

-I załatwiłem...- syknął wściekle. Wyprostował się dumnie.- Poznajcie nową członkinię naszej grupy- wskazał ręką na ciemny kąt pokoju.

Acotyles spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Z cienia wyszła średniego wzrostu dziewczyna. Miała smutną minę.

-...Wendy, alias L'ombre- dokończył zadowolony Magneto.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Już dawno nikt nie dołączył do ich ugrupowania. Poza tym dziewczyna wyglądała, na co najmniej przybitą.

-No... przynajmniej jakaś baba będzie- zaśmiał się Pyro.

Przywódca spojrzał na niego wymownie.

-Teraz zobaczymy, jakie moce jej doszły, po mojej ostatniej wizycie...- Magneto włożył z powrotem hełm, przeszedł na drugą stronę stołu i odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny.

-Tutaj!- niemal krzyknął Colossus.

-Mnie to odpowiada...- uśmiechnął się szeroko Sabretooth i rzucił się na Wendy. Ta nie zareagowała i stała wciąż w miejscu. Szablozęby bez trudu przewrócił długowłosą i poturbował trochę. Ale zaraz potem nie mógł się ruszyć. Wisiał w powietrzu i nic nie mógł zrobić.

-Co do...- zaczął Gambit.

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę znad ziemi. Miała zaciśnięte mocno zęby, oczy patrzyły wrogo, a przede wszystkim były lekko zaciemnione. Wstała powoli z podłogi. Miała rozerwaną na plecach bluzę. Tuż przy kręgosłupie zaczynały się symetrycznie, po obu stronach, jakby wydrapane "tatuaże" prostych, rysunkowych skrzydeł.

-Tak... tego dziesięć lat temu nie było...- uśmiechnął się lekko Eric.

Wendy zacisnęła mocniej pięść.

Postać Sabretooth'a wylądowała powoli na ziemi. Ale wcale nie była wolna. Zaczęła kierować się ku reszcie grupy Acotyles.

-Co ty robisz?- syknął Pyro i przygotował się do wystrzału fali ognia.

-Ja... to nie ja!- wykrztusił Szablozęby i wyciągnął pazury.

Magneto tylko patrzył na to, co robi jego nowa podopieczna. A to tylko namiastka- uśmiechnął się w myślach.

Gambit naładował kilka kart. Jedną rzucił w Sabretooth'a, resztę w Wendy.

Dziewczyna trzymała się za głowę, a zaraz potem przecierała oczy, gdyż karty wybuchły całkiem niedaleko narzędzia wzroku.

Remy wyciągnął jeszcze kilka kart, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek z nimi zrobić, Pyro wystrzelił falę ognia.

Niebieskooka pisnęła donośnie i skuliła się w rogu pokoju. Trzęsła się z lekka, lewa strona ubrania była przypalona, ciało osmolone.

John wyraźnie dumny z siebie zamierzał wystrzelić kolejną salwę, jednakże jego zamiar został powstrzymany ruchem ręki Mangeta.

-Colossus, zanieś ją do wolnego pokoju- zaczął mężczyzna. Zaraz potem dodał- Ale na spokojnie...

Rosjanin wypełnił polecenie przywódcy.

Reszta grupy z powrotem zasiadła przy stole i patrzyła wymownie na swojego szefa.

-Co ona potrafi?- walnął prosto z mostu Gambit. Nie lubił czekać. Nie lubił nic nie wiedzieć.

Sabretooth warknął z cicha. Został wykorzystany przez takie chuchro.

Magneto odsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł na nim.

-Nie znam jej wszystkich zdolności...- mruknął Eric i oparł się wygodnie.- Jej moc objawiła się wyjątkowo wcześnie...- rozmyślał mężczyzna.

-Co ona zrobiła temu głupkowi- Remy wskazał na Szablozębego. Tamten łypnął na Francuza groźnie.

-Zatrzymała jego cień- odpowiedział, jakby to była oczywista sprawa.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza. Po raz któryś z rzędu tego wieczoru.

-Wendy potrafi zapanować nad czyimś cieniem i sterować ruchami postaci... wtedy było jeszcze poprzez wchłonięcie w ciemność, ale widocznie postąpiła dalej... strzela także małymi pociskami ognistymi- westchnął ciężko Magneto. Nie był zachwycony spostrzegawczością swoich podopiecznych.- Przynajmniej tak było... teraz nie jestem w stanie dokładniej określić jej możliwości...- mruknął i wstał z krzesła.- Przygotujcie się na jej szkolenie!- dodał ostro i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Reszta grupy spojrzała na siebie ze zdziwieniem.

-To co? Kończymy przerwaną rozgrywkę?- uśmiechnął się złośliwie Gambit.

Pyro podniósł jedną brew i zaśmiał się donośnie.

Nagle strzelił salwą ognia we Francuza.

Sabretooth również rzucił się na niego.

I tak rozpoczęła się bitwa pomiędzy trzema członkami Acotyles...

Otoczona przez palący się las. Wszędzie tańczący płomień, popiół, gorąco... Ona na samym środku. Mała, przerażona. Łzy ciekły po jej policzkach. Biała sukieneczka była osmolona oraz lekko przypalona.

-Mamo! Tato!- krzyknęła z płaczem.

Wyszła tylko na mały spacerek po lesie. Nieopodal domu. Ale zgubiła się w końcu. Była zbyt daleko od rodziców. A potem poczuła to gorąco... zobaczyła płomienie. Krztusiła się dymem.

Była już zbyt długo w tej sytuacji. Bała się. Wszystkiego. Położyła się na ziemi i chlipała.

A potem to dziwne uczucie...

Wendy wstała z cichym krzykiem. Oddychała szybko. Rozejrzała się wokoło. W pokoju nikogo nie było. Przez okno nieśmiało padało światło księżyca.

Dziewczyna zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę. Oczy zrobiły się jej szkliste.

Podeszła szybko do drzwi.

-Halo? Jest tam kto?- szepnęła na początku. Przyparła ucho do zimnego metalu. Nic nie usłyszała.

-Halo? Halo!- coraz głośniej mówiła. Zaczęła lekko stukać w blachę.

Żadnej reakcji.

Cofnęła się lekko od drzwi i rozejrzała się wokół nich. Nic nie widziała. Żadnej klamki... nic.

Jej oddech ponownie przyspieszył.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i oparła się o blachę metalu. Jej wyobraźnia zaczęła działać.

Cienie poruszały się, zbliżały się do Wendy.

-Nie!- krzyknęła i sięgnęła ręką przy framudze drzwi.

Poczuła jakiś przycisk. Nacisnęła go natychmiast i przewróciła się w korytarz.

Szybko zaczęła się cofać, w oka mgnieniu wstała i pobiegła przed siebie.

Znaleźć kogoś, tak- myślała.

Skręcała w różne korytarze. Cała była w nerwach. Nie mogła być sama. Nie chciała, aby powtórzyło się to, co kiedyś. To, co w Wielkim Pożarze, w którym jej rodzice zginęli...

Wendy nerwowo rozglądała się wokoło rozpaczliwie poszukując jakiejkolwiek osoby.

Z oczu spłynęły jej łzy.

-Boże... niech ktoś się pojawi...- szepnęła i opadła wzdłuż ściany, na ziemię. Wbiła wzrok w podłogę i czekała... czekała na to, co ma się wydarzyć.

Poczuła coś na swoim ramieniu. Natychmiast odwróciła się i krzyknęła. Czarny cień pochylił się nad nią i, wchodząc w strumień światła z innego pokoju, ukazał swą twarz- Colossus.

-Co tu robisz? Powinnaś spać...- stwierdził mężczyzna i pomógł dziewczynie wstać. Po czym poczuł, jak ta rzucając się przytula się do niego.

-Ja tam nie wracam!- krzyknęła.

Piotr był zaskoczony zachowaniem nowoprzybyłej. Z początku nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W końcu sięgnął na tył pleców i odciągnął dłonie Wendy od siebie. Cofnął trochę dziewczynę i popatrzył jej w oczy.

-Dlaczego? Przecież to twój po...

-Nie wracam tam!- przerwała. Jej oczy były spuchnięte, łzy leciały ciurkiem.

-Zamknąć się tam! Tu się śpi!- Pyro wrzasnął ze swojego pokoju. Słychać było jego jęki, a zaraz potem ciche pochrapywanie.

Colossus westchnął głęboko i ponownie spojrzał w oczy dziewczyny.

-Czemu nie chcesz tam wracać?- zapytał spokojnie. Kiedy widział, że Wendy znowu zamierza krzyknąć uciszył ją, kładąc palec wskazujący na swoich ustach.- Ale odpowiedz mi szeptem...- dodał.

Widać było ogromne zdenerwowanie na twarzy L'ombre'a. Pociągnęła kilka razy nosem.

-Bo... ja... ja się boję...- dostosowała się do prośby mężczyzny. Spuściła głowę i Piotr poczuł, jak opuszcza ją napięcie w mięśniach.

-Czego?- dopytywał się mężczyzna. Przyglądał się wszelkim zmianom nastroju. Nastała chwila ciszy.

-Samotności...- wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie.


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział II 

Był wściekły dostając polecenie zbudzenia nowej członkini ich grupy. Nie lubił tego robić. Zawsze obrywał jakąś poduszką czy czymś. To znaczy poduszki leciały na niego, ale zdążał jakoś od nich uciekać. Nie dziwne. W końcu był najszybszym człowiekiem na świecie. A właściwie Homo Superior, jak uważał jego ojciec.

Przeszedł przez korytarz i doszedł do odpowiednich drzwi. Zastał je otwarte.

-Te, młoda...- zaczął i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nikogo w środku nie było.- O żesz...- zaczął chłopak. Już wymyślał najgorsze scenariusze w swojej głowie. Zwiała. Pewnie była z X-frajerami, jako szpieg tu przybyła, wyciągnęła informacje i zwiała. Tak, na pewno tak było. Jego obawy zostały jednak rozchwiane, gdy zauważył wychodzącego ze swojego pokoju Colossus'a, a za jego plecami spała na łóżku Wendy. Piotr przeciągnął się i donośnie ziewnął. Quicksilver zatrzymał się i spojrzał raz to na mężczyznę, raz to na śpiącą dziewczynę.

-Ty stary zboczeńcu...- stwierdził po chwili.

Rosjanin z początku nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Kiedy podążył za wzrokiem młodziaka zrozumiał.

-To nie tak- zaczął się tłumaczyć.

-Pedofil jeden...-dodał Pietro, nie wiedząc do końca, co oznacza to słowo i wytykając palcami mężczyznę.- Tak wykorzystać biedną dziewczynę?

-Ona spała na łóżku, ja na fotelu. Bała się być sama, więc...

-A teraz będziesz się jeszcze tłumaczyć, co? Widać, że popełniłeś zbrodnię...- kontynuował chłopak.

Na twarzy Colossus'a pojawiło się zamieszanie. Nie wiedział już, co powiedzieć.

Maximoff uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Ty normalnie na żartach się nie znasz- zaśmiał się donośnie.- Ciebie na coś takiego nie stać!- krzyknął i kontynuował wybuch śmiechu.

Wendy otworzyła ospale oczy i rozciągnęła się. Wstała powoli i widziała zakłopotanego Piotra i pękającego ze śmiechu jakiegoś chłopaka. Opuściła nogi na ziemię i usiadła na łóżku.

-Kto ty?- zapytała z zainteresowaniem i podniosła się. Podeszła powoli do drzwi.

Pietro uspokoił się nieco i spojrzał na podchodzącą dziewczynę.

-Ale laska z niej niezła...- dodał i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

-Kto ty?- ponowiła pytanie blondynka i stanęła obok Piotra.

-Dla ciebie, kto chcesz złotko- mruknął chłopak i przybliżył twarz do Wendy. Ta zatrzymała go, kładąc palec wskazujący na czole i oddalając go.

-Powiesz wreszcie kim jesteś, czy nie?- zdenerwowała się trochę. W jej oczach pojawiły się ogniki. Nie przywykła do takiego zachowania, jakim teraz emanował nieznajomy chłopak.

Maximoff uspokoił się nieco.

-Pietro- odpowiedział krótko. Wyczuł, że nie warto już utrzymywać tego dłużej w, tak zwanej, tajemnicy.- No cóż... Colossus, będziesz musiał pogadać z moim ojcem, co do przeniesienia zakwaterowania tej dziewczyny- zaśmiał się ponownie po czym zniknął.

Wendy poczuła delikatny wiatr na swojej twarzy. I stała zszokowana w miejscu. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała takiej „sztuczki". W ogóle rzadko widywała jakichkolwiek mutantów. Albo o nich nie wiedziała.

Piotr spojrzał na nią życzliwie i pchnął delikatnie ramieniem.

Dziewczyna przebudziła się ze swych rozmyślań.

-Powinnaś się przebrać i coś zjeść... czeka cię szkolenie- uśmiechnął się szeroko Rosjanin.

Ta pokiwała lekko głową i ruszyła przed siebie, do swojego pokoju. Zmiana ubrania zajęło jej sekundy. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w jakimś towarzystwie. Nienawidziła szczerze samotności. Pamiętała, co się stało, kiedy zamknięto ją, tuż...

Ponownie otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień... Nie czas teraz na nie. Trzeba skupić się na szkoleniu. To jej nowy cel w życiu. I nie zrezygnuje z niego szybko...

Skwar, gorąco, piasek... i pustka wokoło. Żadnych zabudowań, także nie groziła nikomu przypadkowa śmierć.

Acotyles stali naprzeciwko dziewczyny, w odległości kilkunastu metrów. Wendy miała pochyloną głowę. Wyglądało to, jakby kompletnie nic ją nie obchodziło. Jakby zatopiła się we własnym świecie.

Żaden z grupy Magneta nie zaatakował pierwszy. Mimo rozpoczęcia ćwiczeń, stali w miejscu. Plan ataku układał im się w głowach. Wiedzieli, że w pojedynkę nic jej nie zrobią. John przygotował się. Zadowolony był, że na razie tylko on jest w stanie jakoś powstrzymać zapał dziewczyny.

Magneto łypnął na niego.

-Pyro... ty nie będziesz brał dzisiaj udziału...- powiedział magnetyzującym tonem. Rudowłosy mruknął coś pod nosem i wyszedł z szeregu. Stanął obok swojego szefa i przyglądał się temu, co zaraz miało się stać.

Colossus zmienił swą postać w metalowe monstrum i, wbrew swej woli, postanowił zaatakować. W tym samym czasie Gambit rozciągnął swój kij i pobiegł za śladami poprzednika, tak samo Sabretooth.

Pietro stał przez chwilę w miejscu, poczym popędził ku dziewczynie i kręcił się w kółko, starając się wywołać wichurę.

Wendy dalej stała z wbitym wzrokiem w ziemię. Jednak powoli zaczęła podrywać się z podłoża. Poczuła także potężne szarpnięcie i ból na klatce piersiowej, oraz nogach.

Pyro widząc Colossus'a napierającego wraz z Sabretooth'em, stwierdził z przekonaniem.

-No i po niej.

Magneto milczał z początku.

-Wątpiłbym...- mruknął z cicha i założył ręce na piersi.

I nagle Szablozęby został odepchnięty. Miał osmalone podbrzusze. Trzymał się za nie kurczowo.

Gambita szyję oplotło coś ciemnego. Piotr stał nieruchomo, w miejscu, nie był w stanie zrobić nawet kroku.

Pietro miał podobną sytuację, co metalowy poprzednik.

W środku stała groźnie wyglądająca Wendy. Jej oczy były niemal czarne. Pochylona, z rozkrwawioną nogą, ledwo się trzymała.

Remy LeBeau sięgnął szybko po jedną kartę.

-Zobaczymy...- wydusił mężczyzna i naładował kartę, powodując jej rozbłyśnięcie.

Po nim, widać było Wendy intensywnie przecierającą swoje oczy, a także wolną trójkę Acotyles. Ci natychmiast unieruchomili dziewczynę i przynieśli pod nogi Magneto. Ta wciąż miała zamknięte, łzawiące oczy. Słychać było ciche pojękiwania.

Eric westchnął ciężko.

-Tak... jeszcze wielu rzeczy trzeba będzie cię nauczyć...- stwierdził i ruszył ku bazie.- Zabierzcie ją.- dodał przez ramię.

-Samotności?- upewnił się siwowłosy mężczyzna i usiadł na miękkim fotelu, znajdującym się w jego prywatnym gabinecie.

Piotr, w swej normalnej postaci, stał przed jego biurkiem na baczność i kiwnął głową.

-Tak.- potwierdził swoją wypowiedź.- Dlatego nocowała ze mną...- dodał zawstydzony.

Magneto wbił wzrok w biurko i zastanowił się. W życiu się z czymś takim nie spotkał... i nie wiedział, że Wendy ma takie obawy... dlaczego ona się boi zostać sama?- nurtowało go pytanie. Teraz trzeba znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie tego problemu...Znalazł, ale nie za bardzo podobał mu się ten pomysł... ale to jedyne, jakie mógł na razie wykombinować.

-I tak miała jutro iść do szkoły... żeby mieć niedaleko, pomieszka z Brotherhood. Tam ma Wandę... Powinny się jakoś zaprzyjaźnić... chyba...- nadal coś nie grało w tym pomyśle. Czuł to wewnętrznie, ale nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Wiedział, że tamci mutanci do najlepszych nie należą... ale w tej chwili nie chodziło o szkolenie, a o bezpieczeństwo. Nie miał tutaj żadnej dziewczyny, a kto wie, co by panom wpadło do głowy... Colossus'owi nawet nie chciał jej oddać pod opiekę. Bo jeszcze ona coś zrobi... tak jak innym.- Wyślijcie ją tam z kimś... niech upewni się, że dotarła na miejsce. Bezpiecznie.

Piotr ponownie skinął głową i odszedł.

Eric wstał z miejsca i ponownie kręcił się wokół gabinetu.

-Wendy... coś ty przeszła po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu...?- zastanowił się głęboko.

Pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj. Pięciolatka, leżąca samotnie na polance. Wszystko wokoło paliło się. Dziewczynka była przerażona. Pochlipywała z cicha, co chwila wymawiając trzy słowa: „mama", „tata", „dom"...

Mężczyzna wylądował tuż przed nią. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, widząc ją samiutką wśród płomieni. A zaraz potem nie mógł się ruszyć. Dziewczynka podniosła powoli wzrok. Był on beznamiętny, wściekły, chętny zemsty. Oczy były przyciemnione.

-Kim jesteś?- syknęła pięciolatka. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, że kontroluje cień mężczyzny. Ale Magneto wtedy już stwierdził, że owa dziewczynka ma w sobie uaktywniony gen X.

-Przyjacielem...- odpowiedział mężczyzna, wciąż nie mogąc ruszyć żadną kończyną.

Wendy napłynęły wtedy łzy do oczu i opuściła wzrok. Eric poczuł, że znowu jest wolny.

-Ja chcę do mamy... do taty...- chlipała dziewczynka i zwinęła się w kłębek.

-Zaprowadzę cię do nich...- układał się w głowie Magneto plan działania. Wyciągnął dłoń ku dziecku. Ono spojrzało na nie zdziwione, ale chwyciło swoją małą rączką. Mężczyzna poczuł słaby ucisk. Była przemęczona.

Eric stworzył wokół siebie pole magnetyczne i uniósł się w górę. Zrobił to, co obiecał. Zaprowadził dziewczynkę do jej rodziców. Jednakże nie bez własnej korzyści. Wendy, wraz z rodzicami obiecali mu, że kiedy ona skończy 17 lat, zostanie wysłana do Magneto.

Tak się nie stało... jej rodzice zaginęli. Całkiem niedawno. Dowiedział się o tym od niej samej. Zadzwoniła ona i powiedziała. Nie miała przyjaciół, mogła zwrócić się tylko do mężczyzny, który niegdyś uratował jej życie. Przybyła do niego o dwa lata za wcześnie...

Kiedy Magnus zapytał się, jak znikli jej rodzice, ta nie odpowiadała. Rozumiał, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. A więc stało się coś poważnego... Kiedyś wyciągnie to od niej. Musiał zaspokoić swoją ciekawość... koniecznie...

Ścisnęła się jakoś z Pietro w metalowej kuli. Sama zastanawiała się, jak do tego doszło. Nie chciała z nim lecieć, ale nikt inny nie zmieściłby się z nią. Kiedy zapytała o inny środek transportu stwierdzono, że nie dadzą innego, aby nie budzić zbyt wielu podejrzeń.

-Przecież i tak o nas wiedzą!- odpowiedziała wściekle. Chodziło, rzecz jasna, o ludzi.

Nic to jednak nie dało. Tak czy tak przetransportowana została w kuli wraz z chłopakiem, za którym nie przepadała. Jednak postanowiła to ścierpieć. Dla swojego mistrza.

Wylądowali gładko na tyłach rozpadającej się rudery. Wendy wyszła pospiesznie i stanęła zszokowana. Przecież to zaraz się zawali...- pomyślała przerażona.

Przed gankiem stało kilka osób. Nie znała kompletnie nikogo. Denerwowała się strasznie. Może wreszcie znajdzie sobie jakiś prawdziwych przyjaciół. Bo cała reszta...

Znowuż otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień. Nie chciała ich. Gdyby mogła, to by je z wielką chęcią wyrzuciła ze swej pamięci. Ale wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. Że zawsze gdzieś się zagnieżdżą...

Zaraz za dziewczyną wyskoczył Pietro. Podszedł on do grupki osób i o czymś z nimi rozmawiał. Dyskutował, uzgadniał, aż w końcu zawrócił do kuli.

-Baw się dobrze, mała- zaśmiał się donośnie i odleciał.

Pierwsza osoba, jaka podeszła do dziewczyny to był wysoki chłopak o kasztanowych, pół długich włosach. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.

-Cześć. Jestem Lance- przedstawił się.

Blondynka popatrzyła dziwnie na rękę będącą naprzeciwko niej, ale w końcu nieśmiało ścisnęła ją swoją prawicą.

-Cześć... Jestem Wendy Onyx...- powiedziała cicho i delikatny uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy.- Miło poznać.

-Dobra. To przedstawię ci resztę- chłopak stanął obok dziewczyny i z każdym wymienionym imieniem wskazywał palcem na tego kogoś.- To jest Fred Dukes, alias Blob. Ten przykurcz to Todd Tolansky, alias Toad. Ta dziewczyna, zresztą jedyna jak do tej pory, to Wanda Maximoff...

-Siostra Pietra?- przerwała Wendy. Popatrzyła na chłopaka.

-E... t-tak. Owszem. Ale ona nie lubi chyba o tym mówić..- dodał ciszej Lance.- Wracając do przedstawiania. Wanda Maximoff, alias Scarlet Witch.- cofnął się odrobinę i wskazał na siebie palcem.- Moja ksywa to Avalanche.- powiedział dumnie.- A twoja?

Wendy przeleciała wzrokiem po całej grupie mutantów.

-L'ombre...- wymówiła to powoli.

-E! To brzmi jak demon z „Władcy Pierścieni"!- stwierdził odkrywczo Todd i skoczył sobie raz.

-Ta...- mruknęła dziewczyna i wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Coś ostatnio często to robiła... sama nie wiedziała dlaczego.

-Todd, ty umiesz czytać?- wtrąciła kąśliwie Wanda.

-No dobra. Włazimy do środka. Pokażemy ci pokój, a jutro zasuwamy do budy- klasnął w dłonie Lance i ruszył ku budynkowi. Zaraz za nim weszła reszta grupy.

Na zewnątrz została tylko Wendy. Popatrzyła jeszcze raz na ruinę dawnego domu. Westchnęła głęboko.

-No cóż... przeżyłam gorsze warunki...- burknęła pod nosem i odważnie weszła do swojego nowego miejsca pobytu.

Siedzieli wieczorem przed telewizorem i oglądali ogłupiające kreskówki. A przynajmniej Fred je oglądał, bowiem reszta koniecznie chciała przełączyć na kryminał, ale grubas mocno dzierżył w ręce pilota.

-Ja jestem dzisiaj szefem telewizji!- krzyknął chłopak, wymachując rękoma na wszystkie strony.

-Już byłeś wczoraj! Tu obowiązuje cholerna demokracja! TO AMERYKA!- wrzasnął Lance i przygotowywał się powoli do fali trzęsień. Todd skoczył na ścianę i gotów był wyrwać pilot językiem. Wanda stwierdziła, że nie będzie się z nimi zadawać i poszła do swojego pokoju, który równocześnie był pomieszczeniem Wendy. Ta ostatnia postanowiła zostać i przypatrzeć się jakże komicznej sytuacji. I poczuła jak ziemia zaczyna się trząść.

Rozejrzała się nerwowo i zauważyła Avalanche'a z wywróconymi oczami, sztywno trzymający rękoma nad podłogą.

-Lance! Uspokój się!- zdenerwował się Blob i spadł z fotela. Przeturlał się odrobinę w stronę Wendy. Ta szybko zareagowała przeskakując przeszkodę. Todd gniótł się pomiędzy kanapą a ścianą.

-Lance! Spokój!- krzyknęła Onyx i starała się przeskoczyć przez wystające odłamki ziemi. Potem widziała nadlatujący stołek. Odruchowo odwróciła się i nie zdążyła pochylić się. Oberwała w plecy. Natychmiast padła na ziemię z głuchym jękiem.

Avalanche przestał wreszcie trząść ziemią. Był zmęczony i równocześnie niezadowolony z efektu. Trafił w kogoś, komu nie chciał nic zrobić. Podbiegł do leżącej dziewczyny i pochylił się nad nią.

-Wendy, żyjesz?- zapytał głupio.- To u nas codzienność... zapomniałem, że jesteś nowa i...- wybałuszył oczy.

Jej plecy... na białej bluzce odznaczała się czerwona plama. Rozciągała się niemal na całą długość i szerokość koszuli. Zaraz potem widział jakby coś starało się wydostać z więzienia, jakim było ubranie. I nagły pisk dziewczyny. W tym momencie coś rozerwało bluzkę i z pleców wyrastały dwa, śnieżnobiałe skrzydła. Delikatny puch pokryty był gdzieniegdzie dziwnym śluzem, którego nie dało się określić.

-O kur...- zaczął chłopak i cofnął się jeszcze bardziej, jak w momencie, kiedy to wyrosło.

Wendy wstała z ziemi jakby nigdy nic. Otrzepała się z rąk i odwróciła twarz ku koledze.

-Tak się dzieje, kiedy obrywam w „znaki"- stwierdziła z bladym uśmiechem. Skrzydła powoli zaczęły znikać pod powierzchnią skóry. Kiedy już nie było widać po nich śladu, pojawiły się dwa, jakby wydrapane dziecinną ręką rysunki skrzydeł.

-Ty... nie panujesz nad ich wyciąganiem?- zapytał nieśmiało Alvers, wskazując na dziewczynę.

-Nie... ale mogę je bez problemu schować...- odpowiedziała smutnie.- Tylko tyle...

Chłopak pokiwał głową. Zaraz potem przebudził się, jakby z jakiejś hipnozy.

-E, dobra. Do wyra mi, bo jutro do kochanej szkółki trza iść...- mruknął ironicznie i skierował się ku górnym partiom domu.

Wendy westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła ku swemu pokojowi. Zastała tam śpiącą Wandę, leżącą w swoim łóżku, nie przebraną. Widocznie miała bardzo męczący dzień...- tłumaczyła sobie nowoprzybyła. Podeszła do swojego miejsca spania i posłała je. Szybko przebrała się w piżamę, jaką dostała od Mistrza. Położyła się i niemal natychmiast zasnęła.


	3. Rozdział 3

Rozdział III 

Szła niepewnie za swoimi towarzyszami. Ściskała nerwowo książkę od historii. Słyszała co i raz stwierdzenie, że jest już napromieniowana, bo zadaje się z mutantami. Już wiedziała, że nie polubi tej szkoły...

Trąciła kogoś niechcący. Nie patrzyła prosto na drogę i nie zauważyła przechodzącego obok chłopaka.

-Ej! Uważaj trochę!- usłyszała pretensję w głosie. Zaintrygował ją akcent typowo niemiecki. Popatrzyła niepewnie na tego kogoś.

-Przepraszam...- mruknęła nieśmiało. Spojrzała na ziemię. Przed nogami owego chłopaka leżała kanapka, na wpół spożyta.

-No i po moim śniadaniu...- jęknął niebiesko włosy nieznajomy. Złapał się przy tym za głowę. Wendy zdziwiła się nieco, kiedy palce chłopaka łączyły się. Wskazujący z środkowym, mały z serdecznym... to nie był naturalny odruch...

Poczuła nagłe pociągnięcie. I usłyszała słowa szeptane do jej ucha:

-Nie zbliżaj się do nich...

Odwróciła głowę i widziała przed sobą twarz Lance'a.

-Dlaczego?- zdziwiła się nieco.

-Bo to wrogowie- odpowiedział pospiesznie i pociągnął za sobą koleżankę.

-Ale... ale, ale... wyglądają całkiem miło...- nie dawała za wygraną.- Wprawdzie gość odezwał się nieciekawie, ale nie należy do żadnych jakiś meneli, czy co...- usprawiedliwiała chłopaka.

-Słuchaj! To nasi wrogowie i koniec!- zdenerwował się Alvers.- My walczymy z nimi, oni walczą z nami. Jasne!

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Nikt nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na słowa Avalanche'a. Zaledwie kilka osób się odwróciło.

-Więc... oni to też mutanci...? Myślałam... że my trzymamy się razem...- Wendy opuściła wzrok. Wyrwała rękę z uścisku chłopaka, spojrzała na niego wściekle i odeszła. Wpierw szukała swojej szafki, wyklinając dzień, w którym poznała Brotherhood. Chciała wrócić do swojego Mistrza, ale wiedziała, że to już niemożliwe. Stanęła w miejscu i westchnęła ciężko. Magneto kazał jej mieszkać z nimi. A więc zrobi to. Tylko z powodu obietnicy, jaką mu dała. A je się utrzymuje. Niezależnie od pory, kiedy się je dało. Nawet, jeśli to było dziesięć lat temu...

Ponowiła poszukiwanie swojej szafki. W końcu dotarła do niej, wykręciła odpowiedni szyfr i otworzyła. Szybko wyjęła ciężkie książki z plecaka i ułożyła jak należy. Zostawiła sobie tylko te, które będą jej potrzebne na pierwszej lekcji. Usłyszała dźwięk dzwonka. Pospiesznie spojrzała w plan i sprawdziła, w jakiej sali ma teraz zajęcia. Nic nie potrafiła odczytać z kartki papieru. To znaczy, zupełnie nie rozumiała, o co chodzi.

-Hej, przepraszam- zaczepiła pierwszą, napotkaną osobę.- Gdzie to jest?- wskazała palcem numer sali.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna najwyraźniej była zaszokowana.

-E... zrobiłam coś nie tak?- zapytała nieśmiało Wendy i cofnęła się odrobinkę.

-Nie, nie... po prostu.. nikt spoza moich kumpli nie chce ze mną rozmawiać...- mruknęła spuszczając przy tym wzrok. Ale zaraz potem podniosła kartkę, którą cały czas Onyx dzierżyła.

-Popatrzmy... – zastanowiła się dziewczyna.- Trochę skomplikowana droga... czekaj, zaprowadzę cię tam.- uśmiechnęła się blado.

-Dobra. Dzięki- wyszczerzyła zęby Wendy i poszła za nieznajomą.

-Tak w ogóle, to jestem Rogue- wyciągnęła rękę rudowłosa.

Blondynka popatrzyła na nią niepewnie, a potem uścisnęła ją.

-Wendy- przedstawiła się dziewczyna.- Na co ci... rękawiczki?- zaciekawiła się.

Weszły obie po schodach na wyższe partie szkoły i pospiesznie przechodziły przez korytarz.

-Bo... ja muszę, jeśli nie chcę zrobić komuś krzywdy...- stwierdziła cicho. Zatrzymała się przed jakimiś drzwiami.- To tu.- dodała.

Onyx pokiwała głową.

-Dzięki- powiedziała i popatrzyła przez szybkę. Klasa była pełna. Pod jednym z okien siedział ten chłopak, którego potrąciła kilkanaście minut wcześniej.

-Nie ma za...- zaczęła Rogue, ale przerwano jej.

Drzwi otworzyły się szeroko i stanął w nich profesor od matematyki.

-Co wy robicie podczas lekcji!- ryknął na dziewczyny.

-Bo... my... ja odprowadzałam koleżankę na pana lekcje. Jest nowa i...- tłumaczyła się rudowłosa.

-Przecież widzę!- stwierdził urażonym tonem nauczyciel.- Ty wejdź, a ty Rogue- zwrócił się z wytkniętym palcem w jej stronę.- wracaj na swoje lekcje!- i trzasnął drzwiami.- Mutancie ścierwo...- mruknął pod nosem.

Wendy jako jedyna to usłyszała. Spuściła smutnie wzrok. Serce biło jej z niewiarygodną prędkością. Bała się. Nie chciała być traktowana jak zwykły śmieć, wyrzutek. Ale coś czuła, że kiedy dowiedzą się także o jej mocach... To będzie miała taki sam koszmar, jak reszta mutantów.

-Jak ty się w ogóle nazywasz?- zwrócił się z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy ku dziewczynie.

-Ja? Ja jestem Wendy Onyx- otrząsnęła się w ułamku sekundy. Pierwszy dzień szkoły musi jej pójść dobrze.

-Dobrze, panno Onyx. Siadaj tam obok tego... Wagnera- łypnął groźnie na niebiesko włosego chłopaka. Ten nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na profesora. Spojrzał na bok i zauważył, że faktycznie obok jego ławki było wolne jedno miejsce.

Wendy nie była z siebie dumna. Początek tej znajomości nie był najlepszy...

Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Dla większości uczniów było to błogosławieństwo, dla niektórych godzinna przerwa nudy i patrzenia na innych, jak to jedzą swoje porcje obiadu.

Wendy odnalazła swoich kolegów spod jednego dachu, jak to prosili przerwę temu.

Lance stał pod ścianą ze splecionymi rękoma na piersi. Obok czekał Fred, przyglądając się głodnym ludziom i ich pożywieniu. Todd opierał się na poprzednio wymienionym koledze i robił dokładnie tą samą czynność, co poprzednik.

Alvers odwrócił głowę w momencie, kiedy kątem oka zauważył wychodzącą z budynku Wendy.

Dziewczyna miała szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. Była bardzo zadowolona z pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole. Okazało się, że wcale nie było tak źle, jak jej się mogło wydawać. Wszyscy byli dla niej mili i uprzejmi. I, przede wszystkim, nikt nie wiedział o jej nadludzkich zdolnościach, z czego również była dumna.

-Cześć chłopaki!- podbiegła do nich rozpromieniona.

-O... przynajmniej jedna zadowolona...- mruknął z cicha Fred nie odrywając oczu od mięsa polanego ciemnym sosem, oraz puree ziemniaczanego.

Lance zignorował uwagę kolegi, tak jak Wendy. Miała zbyt dobry humor, aby byle jaka uwaga go zniszczyła.

-Poznałaś nijaką Rogue?- zabrzmiało pytanie z ust Avalanche'a.

Onyx mrugnęła zdziwiona. Przytaknęła delikatnie.

-A coś nie tak?- zmieszała się dziewczyna. Coś czuła, że zaraz dostanie kolejny ochrzan za nic. Przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu. Czyżbym z nikim nie mogła rozmawiać, prócz z wami?- zabrzmiało jej w głowie, kiedy przyjrzała się minie Lance'a.

Chłopak pochylił się nad nią i szturchnął delikatnie palcem w ramię.

-Ona jest z X-men, wrogiej nam organizacji, jasne?- syknął groźnie.

Wendy aż dreszcz przeszedł. Naprawdę nieprzyjemnie brzmiało ostatnie zdanie. Ale zebrała się w sobie, by dać jakąś odpowiedź.

-Myślałam, że wszyscy mamy się trzymać razem...- odpowiedziała niepewnie. Spojrzała w oczy kolegi. Widziała w nich zdenerwowanie. Jakby mówiły do niej „Nawet nie myśl o przyjaźni z nimi". Poczuła się nieswojo. Jej nawet niewielka pewność została zachwiana, kiedy dostrzegła jakby ogniki w oczach chłopaka.

-Ale tak nie jest i nigdy nie będzie...- odpowiedział jeszcze groźniej, jak poprzednim razem. Wendy zaczęła kulić się w środku. Wyobraziła sobie, że jest przygwożdżona do ściany, a w jej stronę lecą wielkie rzutki, nie trafiając w jej kruche ciało. A tym, co w nią rzucał, był właśnie Lance.

-Dlaczego nie można tego zmienić?- odważyła się zapytać. Zaraz potem żałowała, że w ogóle rozmawia z Alvers'em. Chłopak tracił cierpliwość. Już gotował się do wrzasku, kiedy popatrzył za dziewczynę... i ucichł. Jego wzrok także się uspokoił.

Wendy odwróciła oczy na jedną stronę i odwróciła się w końcu. Przed sobą widziała dyrektora tej placówki. Z tego co pamiętała, to nazywał się Kelly...

-No, no... Alvers… ledwo co koleżanka przyszła, a ty od razu zaczynasz jej grozić?- pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową mężczyzna.

-Ale... to nie tak...- chciała wytłumaczyć Wendy, jednak nie zdążyła.

Lance odepchnął ją ręką i poszedł naprzód. Za nim ruszył Fred i Todd.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na ich plecy z wyrzutem. Czemu każda jej przyjaźń musi się właśnie tak kończyć? Spuściła głowę. Jej dobry humor odleciał. Ludzie, z którymi przyszło jej współpracować, odeszli. Odwrócili się od niej. I znowu została sama. Tak jak kiedyś...

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał się troskliwie dyrektor i położył rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny.

Ta strąciła ją delikatnie.

-Nie...- mruknęła.- Właśnie straciłam kumpli...

Kelly nie rozumiał z początku.

-Przecież to mutanci- stwierdził inteligentnie.- Nie powinnaś z nimi trzymać. Nie warto- podkreślił mężczyzna.- Chyba... że sama jesteś takim ścierwem.- zakończył niedelikatnie.

Wendy poczuła ukłucie na sercu. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a po chwili słychać było cichy, złośliwy śmiech.

-A więc tylko tyle jesteśmy dla was warci?- syknęła.

Dyrektor mrugnął niespokojnie. Cofnął się o krok, a potem nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Patrzył z niemałym przerażeniem na nowoprzybyłą dziewczynę. Jak unosi ona wzrok i patrzy na niego tymi swoimi przerażająco ciemnymi oczami.

Niektórzy uczniowie zaczęli zwracać się w ich stronę i przyglądać się całej sytuacji.

Ale nie obchodziło to teraz dziewczynę. Za dużo się nasłuchała przekleństw na temat dzieci, którym uaktywnił się gen X. W ogóle na cholerę on powstał! Przez niego są same kłopoty!- krzyczała u siebie w myślach Onyx. Nienawidziła siebie za to, że jest kimś takim. Ale jeżeli już nim była, to niech chociaż zwracają się do niej i jej podobnych z szacunkiem. Niech przyjmą ich do społeczeństwa. Jak nie... to trzeba walczyć o swoje. Tego się nauczyła od swojego Mistrza.

Dyrektor nie jest w stanie ich zaakceptować? Więc niech przypłaci on życiem. Tak... zemsta...

Jej oczy widziały, jak nogi mężczyzny zaczynają powoli wtapiać się w cień, jaki on sam rzucał na ziemię. I krzyczał z przerażeniem.

Potem usłyszała dziwny głos w głowie. Taki delikatny, nieznany jej zupełnie. I równocześnie taki odległy. „...ój... stań... wolno..."

Wendy przymknęła oczy i powoli zaczęła kręcić głową. Raz jej ruch sztywniał, innym razem przyspieszał. Ręce zbliżały się do twarzy.

Nie... nie wolno mi... nikt nie dał mi prawa do odbierania komuś życia... nie jestem maszyną do zabijania, a... człowiekiem...

Osunęła się delikatnie na kolana i schowała twarz w dłonie. I płakała. Zrobiła coś, czego tak nie chciała... i jednocześnie pragnęła...

Dyrektor poczuł się wolny.

-To mutant! Przyjąłem kolejnego mutanta!- wrzasnął przerażony i pobiegł, prawdopodobnie do swojego gabinetu.

Wendy podniosła głowę. Miała czerwone i spuchnięte oczy. Uspokoiła się nieco i odważyła się ocenić sytuację.

Wszyscy wokół gapili się. Tylko tak mogła określić to, w jaki sposób na nią spoglądano.

Najbliżej stała długowłosa, ruda dziewczyna, która jako jedna z nielicznych... nie... jedyna, uśmiechała się w stronę Wendy.

-Już lepiej?- zapytała delikatnie. Nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi na innych ludzi. Tamci powoli się rozchodzili. Chcieli być jak najdalej od miejsca zdarzenia. I nie chcieli mieć żadnego kontaktu z nową mutantką.

Onyx popatrzyła na uśmiechniętą dziewczynę. I wsłuchała się w głos. Taki podobny do tego, który brzmiał jej przed chwilą w głowie.

-Czy ty do mnie mówiłaś? Tutaj?- Wendy wskazała niepewnie na swoją głowę.

-A więc jednak coś dotarło...- była wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona.- Masz tam niezły mętlik...- kiwnęła w stronę czoła blondynki.

-Półsłówka słyszałam...- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie dziewczyna.

Zabrzmiała komuś komórka.

-Halo?- odezwał się męski głos.- Tak profesorze. Tak... Jean uspokoiła ją nieco... jest w miarę bezpiecznie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że wszyscy się od nas oddalili...- mruknął po chwili.

Wendy wychyliła się nieco. Jakiś chłopak w czerwonych okularach dawał sprawozdanie przez telefon komórkowy.

Nie była zachwycona swoją sytuacją. Zauważyła zbliżającą się do niej Rogue.

-Nieźle narozrabiałaś...- rzuciła dziewczyna i pomogła Onyx wstać. Ta zachwiała się z lekka.

-Ej, ej- kilka osób natychmiast zareagowało zbliżając się do niej i przygotowując się do ewentualnego łapania.

-Tak się czasami dzieje...- stwierdziła wesoło Wendy i ponownie stała na nogach.

Chłopak w okularach dalej rozmawiał przez telefon. Ale w końcu zakończył ją mówiąc: Tak, przyprowadzimy... jak profesor chce...

Blondynka dziwnie się poczuła, słysząc te słowa.

-Do kogo macie zamiar mnie zabrać?- zapytała niepewnie. Cofnęła się o krok, wymijając zręcznie zgromadzoną grupę mutantów.

-Do naszego profesora. On ci na pewno pomoże- wytłumaczyła spokojnie rudowłosa nieznajoma i wyciągnęła dłoń.

-Że niby w czym?- odpowiedziała bezczelnie i patrzyła z niechęcią na rękę dziewczyny.

-W opanowaniu twoich zdolności...- dziwiła się Rogue.- Przecież kompletnie nad nimi nie panujesz...

Onyx spuściła wzrok. Faktycznie nie była w stanie skontrolować do końca swoich mocy. A koledzy z Brotherhood nie są na tyle uprzejmi, aby cokolwiek z tym robić.

-Panuje...zawsze... czasem nie... trochę... mało?- zakończyła swoje jąkania.

-Nie powiem, aby to należało do inteligentnych wypowiedzi...- mruknął okularnik.

Wendy spojrzała na niego piorunującym wzrokiem.

Jean stanęła pomiędzy tą dwójką.

-Hej, uspokójcie się. Słuchaj- zwróciła się do Onyx.- Musisz wrócić na lekcje i je jakoś przetrwać. Potem zabierzemy cię do profesora…

-Kim on jest?- natychmiast zareagowała dziewczyna.

Do trójki X-men podeszło kolejne kilka osób. Także wyglądali na wyrzutków.

-Hej, ten, co jest grane?- Wendy spojrzała na pytającą. Brunetka ze związanymi włosami, na pewno niższa od niej…

Profesor od X-men… coś sobie przypominała. Mistrz jej chyba o nim opowiadał. I nagle olśnienie.

L'ombre rozejrzała się wokoło. Było ich sześciu. Tylko i zarazem aż sześciu…

-Co się dzieje!- przeraził się, znany jej już, Kurt Wagner. Wszyscy stali w miejscu, jakby byli wbici w ziemię.

-Wendy, nie rób tego!- rudowłosa piękność również okazywała strach.

Ale ona nie słuchała uwag. Była wściekła. Takim podstępem zaprowadzić do największego wroga jej Mistrza? Pod głupim pretekstem „pomocy"? Tylko Magneto mógł jej pomóc.

-Myślicie, że jestem taka głupia, by wpaść w sidła waszej zasadzki?- prychnęła. Czuła, jak ciemność ją przepełnia. To byli silni wrogowie. Nie będzie ich łatwo pokonać. Może kiedy ich zabije, Mistrz zabierze ją z powrotem do swojej bazy. I będzie z niej dumny.

X-men tylko widzieli, jak czarne smugi, wychodzące od wszystkich cieni, powoli otaczają nowo przybyłą mutantkę.

-Mój Mistrz wszystko opowiedział, o profesorze X- syknęła.- Podły zdrajca…

-Co to za Mistrz!- chłopak w okularach krzyknął. Powoli zaczął unosić się nad ziemią.

W oknach stali niemal wszyscy uczniowie liceum w Bayville. Rozwój sytuacji był dla nich bardzo interesujący.

Zwłaszcza dla grupy Acotyles. Rozmawiali między sobą półgłosem.

-Chyba mamy następczynie Wandy…- uśmiechnął się Lance.

-Mogłabym ją powstrzymać w każdej chwili- odpowiedziała wściekle Maximoff i odeszła od okna. To nie było dla niej nic interesującego.

Wendy mocniej zacisnęła pięści.

-Ty nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz- jej oczy przyciemniły się.

-Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym użyła siły!- usłyszała Jean. Odwróciła do niej wzrok. I w tym momencie uderzyła jakaś fala.

Dziwnie się czuła. Wszystko w jej głowie zaczęło się plątać. Zapanował kompletny chaos. Nie była nawet stwierdzić, czy stoi na ziemi, czy lata w powietrzu. I przypominała sobie… wszystko, co tak starała się zdławić.

Zamknięta w szafie… coś ją dusiło…

Obiad rodzinny… głupia uwaga…

Pożar w lesie… i te dziwne uczucie…

-NIEEEE!- wydała z siebie przerażający ryk. Łzy spływały ciurkiem po drobnej, bladej twarzy. Padła na kolana, jednak nie wypuściła szóstki X-men z uścisku. Jestem twarda…- jęknęła w myślach. Czyta w myślach? Nasuwa wspomnienia! Niech więc patrzy i sama cierpi!- dodała.

Jean poczuła, jak zatapia się w myślach nieznajomej. Nigdy do czegoś takiego nie doszło. Jej atak został zwrócony przeciw niej.

Znalazła się w lesie. Wszędzie tańczyły płomienie. Gorąco. Duszno. Na środku polanki stała dziewczynka. Starała się przebiec przez ogień. Ale cofała się co i raz.

-Wypuść mnie!- krzyczała. Sądziła, że pożar jest osobowy.

Dlaczego tak uważała…?

Mała Wendy nagle cofnęła się. Z jej oczy przestały płynąć łzy. Patrzyła tylko w jedno miejsce z przerażeniem.

Niezwykłe dziecko…

Zbliżyła się do płomieni i wyciągnęła małe rączki.

-Mówisz, że to bezpieczne…- szepnęła.

Jean przyglądała się wspomnieniom. Były… dziwne. Czemu się tak zachowywała? I niemal krzyknęła.

Płomienie otoczyły małą dziewczynkę. Krążyły wokół niej. Aż w końcu przestały. Wendy wrzeszczała przy tym jak opętana.

-Nie chcę! NIE CHCĘ!- ale było już za późno. Zemdlała przerażona. Ale kiedy się obudziła widziała czarne mary, zbliżające się do niej.

Jean odruchowo odskoczyła. Ale Wendy, będąc małą, tego nie robiła… Grey widziała wszystko oczami dziewczynki, ale nie mogła nic zrobić…

Licealistka natychmiast zerwała kontakt. Czuła, że mary zaraz oplotą jej umysł.

Zadyszana otworzyła oczy. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Nie wiedziała czemu, i dlaczego. Popłynęły. Była przerażona tym, co się stało. Czuła dokładnie to, co czuła Wendy w dzieciństwie…

-Boże…- szepnęła.

Naprzeciw niej leżała nieprzytomna Wendy. Jej oczy były otoczone krwią. Oddychała nierównomiernie. Jakby była czymś zdenerwowana.

Jednak nie udało się jej odeprzeć ataku tak, jak planowała…

Do Grey podeszli jej przyjaciele. Byli trochę poobijani, ale nie zwracali na to szczególnej uwagi. Martwili się o Jean.

-Wszystko w porządku?- Scott położył rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny. Ta pochyliła głowę i zamknęła oczy.

-Nie…- odpowiedziała cicho.


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział IV 

Budząc się poraziła ją białość pomieszczenia.

Gdzie jestem? Co się znowu stało?

Usiadła nagle, przypominając sobie wszystko.

Ta zdzira wyciągnęła od niej wszystkie wspomnienia. Wyrzuciła je na zewnątrz. Ale… jakby znowu ich nie było…

Rozejrzała się wokół. Nikogo w środku nie było. Zabiło jej mocniej serce.

-Nie…- szepnęła. Nie chce zostawać sama. Znowu… nie, nie, musi stąd wyjść!

Usłyszała głosy na zewnątrz. Wstała z łóżka szpitalnego i podeszła do drzwi. Starała się uspokoić.

-To normalne, że płynęła jej krew z oczu- męski, spokojny głos tłumaczył.- Przy wielkim stresie może do czegoś takiego dojść…

-A co z Jean? Po wejściu w jej umysł stwierdziła, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie czegoś takiego robić…- gardłowy i ostry głos wojownika dało się usłyszeć.

-To może być spory problem. Ale Jean jest silna. Poradzi sobie.

-Miejmy nadzieję, że masz rację, Charles…

Zapadła cisza. Wendy starała się oddychać spokojnie i bezgłośnie.

-Ale nasza pacjentka się już obudziła…- usłyszała z ust Charles'a. Onyx przeklęła się w duchu. Co zrobiła nie tak, że wie?

Wyszła powoli na korytarz. W nim był już mężczyzna na wózku inwalidzkim, a obok stał drugi, potężnej postury.

-Witaj, Wendy- odezwał się Charles.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego groźnie.

-Profesor X, co zdradził mego Mistrza, jak mniemam?- zagadnęła bezczelnie.

-Więcej szacunku, młoda damo!- pogroził wojownik.

Ta spojrzała na niego. Skądś znała tę twarz…

Xavier uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

-Jeżeli chcesz mnie tak nazywać, to proszę. Ale wiedz, że nikogo nie zdradziłem.

-Och, czyżby?- odpowiedziała. Jej Mistrz nie lubił pana X. Skoro on nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, to tym bardziej ona, jako jego uczennica.

Kolejna cisza.

Xavier spojrzał w oczy Wendy. Ta widziała, że nie ma on wrogich zamiarów. Spokojny, majestatyczny. Jakby blask jakiś od niego bił. To było spojrzenie przyjacielskie. Nikt jeszcze tak na nią nie patrzył… nawet Mistrz. Dziwnie się poczuła. Cała złość odpłynęła. Nie wiedziała nawet, dlaczego się denerwowała…

-Ktoś chciałby z tobą porozmawiać…- rzekł, i odjechał.

Onyx, jak zahipnotyzowana poszła za nim. Nie wiedziała, czemu, jak… ale była pewna, że to był człowiek godny zaufania. Który wszystko zrozumie.

Weszła do salonu. Na ścianach wisiały piękne obrazy, stało mnóstwo półek wypełnionych książkami. W jednej ze ścian był wmontowany kominek. Ktoś w nim rozpalił. Można było poczuć domową atmosferę… tę, której tak dawno nie odczuwała…

Przed kominkiem stały dwie kanapy. Na jednej z nich ktoś siedział.

Usłyszała zamykanie drzwi za sobą. Nie przejęła się tym szczególnie. Czuła się tu wyjątkowo dobrze. Nie to, co w domu Acotyles. Tam było paskudnie…

-Usiądź, proszę…- łagodny głos odbił się od ścian. Znała ten głos.

Podeszła bliżej i usiadła na fotelu, naprzeciw rozmówcy. To była Jean. Spojrzała na nią wściekle. Ale nie wiedziała już, dlaczego.

-Słuchaj… przepraszam, że tak wtargnęłam… ale byłaś niebezpieczna…- zaczęła się tłumaczyć dziewczyna.

L'ombre opuściła wzrok. Tak… była gotowa zabić… ale w imię jakiej idei?

-Widziałam… straszne rzeczy…- Jean przytuliła się do swoich nóg.- I wiem, że więcej tego nie powtórzę…

Wendy odetchnęła głęboko. Wiedziała, że nie chce, aby Grey znowu wtargnęła w jej umysł. Ale… co takiego się stało, że ona nie chce? Niczego nie pamiętam…- szepnęła w myślach.

Rozmówca podniósł głowę. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Dobrze, że nie pamiętasz…

Wendy pokiwała głową.

-Czytasz w myślach… tego nie zapomniałam…- mruknęła.

-A ty? Co jeszcze potrafisz, prócz zatrzymywania innych osób i unoszenia ich?- zapytała się wścibsko. Onyx mogła się tego spodziewać.

-Nie zatrzymuję ich, tylko panuję nad ich cieniem… i strzelam ognistymi kulkami… i mam skrzydła… to znaczy, potrafię latać…- wydukała wreszcie. Nie wiedziała, czemu to mówi. Czuła, że może tym ludziom ufać.

-Skrzydła?- zdziwiła się Grey.- Wprawdzie widzieliśmy dziwne tatuaże na twoich plecach… ale na nich się chyba za bardzo nie da latać…- zaśmiała się przyjacielsko. Ale było w jej głosie coś smutnego…

Wendy popatrzyła na nią i spuściła głowę.

-Są schowane…

-To pokaż je…

-Żeby je pokazać, ktoś musi mnie uderzyć w plecy…

-Jak to?

-Mogę je samodzielnie schować, ale nie wyciągnąć…

Jean pomyślała chwilę.

-To przecież można cię tutaj nauczyć panowania nad tym… a także nad emocjami i w ogóle swoją mocą…

Wendy patrzyła się obojętnie w podłogę.

-Mój Mistrz nie będzie zadowolony…- szepnęła smutno.

-Kim on jest…?- zapytała spokojnie.

Onyx nie była pewna, czy dobrze robi. A jeżeli oni coś jej zrobią? Albo… zabiją Mistrza? Nie… gdyby chcieli ją zlikwidować zrobili by to… ale co z Mistrzem? On sobie chyba poradzi z taką hałastrą…

-To Magneto…- wydusiła z siebie.

Wracała do swojego „domu" nawet zadowolona. Ci X-men jednak nie są wcale taki źli, jak myślała. Da się z nimi porozmawiać i w ogóle. Nie to, co z tymi tępymi Acotyles. Poza tym, może X-men są wrogami Mystique, a niekoniecznie jej Mistrza… byłoby wtedy świetnie!

Weszła dziarsko do zapadającego się domu.

-Jestem, mutanty!- krzyknęła.

Weszła do pomieszczenia, które kiedyś niewątpliwie było salonem. Wszyscy tam byli. Nawet Pietro.

-Gdzieś ty się szlajała, dziewucho!- krzyknął Lance podchodząc wściekłym krokiem.

Wendy zastanowiła się chwile.

-Dobre pytanie- odpowiedziała w pół uśmiechu.

-Była u tych frajerów, widziałem!- dodał Pietro.- Zdradziła nas!

Onyx spojrzała na niego.

-Nikogo nie zdradziłam!- wrzasnęła.

-Załatwmy smarkulę, póki jeszcze tu jest- zacisnął pięści Blob. Chrupnęły kości.

Dziewczyna stała zdziwiona w miejscu.

-Chłopaki, co się dzieje…?

Pietro podszedł do niej i wytknął jej palcem.

-To, że teraz jesteś po stronie X-men, i pewnie przyszłaś nas załatwić!

Wendy trąciła rękę Maximoff'a.

-Odbiło ci, czy co! NIGDY nie przeszłabym na ich stronę! Obiecałam to Magneto!- syknęła wściekle.- Jak możecie mnie o coś takiego podejrzewać!

-Proste, tak straciliśmy już Rogue- mruknął Todd.

I zaczęło się. Blob podbiegł do dziewczyny i pchnął ją silnie na ścianę. Ta odbiła się od niej i padła na ziemię.

Wanda natychmiast zablokowała jej wszelkie moce. Pietro podszedł do niej i postawił ją pod ścianą. Potraktował ją pięściami w nogi i brzuch. Wendy ledwo trzymała się na nogach.

-Przestańcie…- wyszeptała. Pisnęła i z jej pleców wyrosły dwa, potężne i śnieżnobiałe skrzydła.

Pietro zaśmiał się pod nosem.

-To wszystko?- mruknął.- Słaba jesteś…

Quicksilver kiwnął w stronę Lance'a. Ten niechętnie chwycił butelkę alkoholu i zapałki. Rozlał nieco wokół Wendy, część wziął do ust. Zapalił zapałkę i chuchnął.

Słychać było kolejny wrzask.

-Głupia, bać się tak ognia…- zaśmiał się Pietro.

Dziewczyna krzyczała jak opętana.

Nie chcę znowu przeżyć pożaru! Nie chcę! Coś się wtedy stało! A ja już tego nie chcę! Proszę, dosyć!

Wandzie zadrżały ręce.

-Chłopaki…- słychać było delikatne przerażenie.- Ona rośnie w siłę…

Klatka stworzona przez Scarlet Witch pękła.

Ze wszystkich stron zaczęły wychodzić zmaterializowane cienie. Otaczały Wendy, wiązały ją w kokon. Płomienie gasły.

Acotyles natychmiast się cofali. Z ich cieni powoli zaczęły wychodzić grube pędy, kierujące się do Onyx. Wybiegli przestraszeni z domu.

-Co to było!- krzyknął Todd.

-Wolę nie wiedzieć…- jęknął Pietro.

-Chyba trochę przesadziliście!- syknęła Wanda.


	5. Rozdział 5

Rozdział V 

Przyleciał szybko. Rzucił wszystko, co robił.

Kiedy tylko usłyszał relację od syna, co się stało, przeraził się. Czyżby ona…

Wylądował przed domem Brotherhood. Mystique syknęła na niego. Nie lubiła go. Mało tego. Nienawidziła. Magneto zawsze traktował ją przedmiotowo. Niewiele osób darzył ludzkimi uczuciami. Mistyczka nie należała do tego grona.

-Muszę wejść do środka…- stwierdził cicho, po krótkich oględzinach. Sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze…

Grupa młodzieży stała w ciszy. Nikt nie chciał wracać do środka. Ale szef każe…

-Mogę spróbować przełamać jej barierę…- w końcu odezwała się Wanda. Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. Zaczęła mienić się różnymi kolorami, aż w końcu ustało na niebieskim.- Ale wtedy i ty będziesz bezbronny.

Magnus uśmiechnął się w myślach. Nie miał się już czego obawiać. MasterMind zmienił jej wspomnienia. Nic mu nie zrobi. W końcu był dla niej dobrym ojcem… w jej mniemaniu, rzecz jasna.

Mężczyzna kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.

Wokół Wandy i Eric'a pojawiła się błękitna kula. Wokół niej występowało coś, co wyglądało jak wyładowania elektromagnetyczne.

Ruszyli ku domowi. Tuż przed wejściem ciemne macki zaczęły ich otaczać. Jednak dotykając bariery ochronnej Scarlet Witch natychmiast cofały się. Albo rozpadały się.

Weszli do środka. Wszystkie ściany oplecione pędami cieni. Wyglądało to, jakby wszystko zarosło czarnymi jak noc gałęziami róży. Tyle, że bez kwiatów. Kolejne macki chciały zaatakować dwójkę mutantów. Nic to nie dało.

-Na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni… ale ona jest naprawdę silna…- mruknęła Wanda i skręciła do salonu.

Widok był oszołamiający.

Na samym środku pomieszczenia, wisiała opleciona pędami cieni, jak w kokonie Wendy Onyx. Cała podłoga była obsypana białymi, puszystymi piórami. Pod nimi poruszała się czarna podłoga.

Magnus przyjrzał się swojej podopiecznej. Jej włosy przechodziły w ciemne gałęzie i łączyły się z innymi. Skóra była śmiertelnie blada. Oczy czarne, półprzymknięte. Jakby medytowała.

Obszedł z córką dookoła kokonu. Stanął w miejscu. Tego by się nigdy nie spodziewał.

Spod resztek piór i skóry, skrzydła błyszczały stalą. Nie… to nie była stal…

-Niemożliwe…- szepnął, kiedy zorientował się, co to za metal.

Zamiast lotek, ostre końce, przy stawach ostre kolce.

-Adamantium…?- zapytał samego siebie.

Usłyszał metaliczny dźwięk. Skrzydła poruszyły się.

Acotyles stali na zewnątrz i czekali. Niektórzy przytupywali, inni ziewali.

-No, co tak długo, no…- jęknął Todd i podłubał w nosie.

Pietro wciąż patrzył na okno wchodzące do salonu.

-To coś poważnego…- mruknął. Nie spodziewał się u tej dziewczyny takiej reakcji. I takiej siły. Ojciec mówił, że jej moc wcześnie się objawiła… jak wcześnie? Zazwyczaj w okresie dorastania ujawniała się mutacja. Czyli jakieś 11- 12 lat…

Coś przerwało jego przemyślenia. Nie był pewien dokładnie co… brzmiało to jak pisk wielkiego nietoperza. Odruchowo zakrył uszy.

-CHOLERA, BOLI!- wrzasnął Todd. Nikt go nie słyszał.

Pisk nie ustawał. Acotyles myśleli, że zaraz rozsadzi im głowy. I nagle cisza.

-Jezu, co to było!- syknął Lance.

-Ale miało częstotliwość…- pokręcił głową Pietro.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na dom. Wszystkie pędy wycofały się. Wniknęły w ziemię.

Z rudery wyszli chwiejnym krokiem Wanda z ojcem.

Z uszu ciekła im krew. Natychmiast podbiegł Quicksilver i pomógł Magneto. Todd podskoczył do Scarlet, ale ta natychmiast go zbeształa.

-Dam sobie radę!- krzyknęła, po czym zasłoniła sobie uszy. Ciśnienie krwi wzrosło i kolejne strużki popłynęły. Zacisnęła mocno zęby, by nie jęknąć z bólu. Będzie twarda.

Mystique prychnęła.

-Słabi jesteście…- stwierdziła po chwili.

-Ej, a co z Wendy?- odezwał się po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia Blob.

-Znikła…- odpowiedział cicho Magneto.- Obudziła się, kiedy weszliśmy… i wydała z siebie ten dziwny dźwięk… po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu…

-Teleportowała się przez cień…- mruknęła Wanda.- Często to robiła w nocy… chyba nieświadomie…

Todd popatrzył na dwójkę mutantów.

-Mówicie wciąż to samo… ogłuchliście?- uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Magneto posłał piorunujące spojrzenie.

Tolansky natychmiast zamilknął. Chyba przesadził…

-No dobra… to w takim razie gdzie teraz jest?- zapytał Lance.

Wolverine skoczył i z półobrotu powalił kolejnego robota. Sala Walk była dla niego niczym zabawka. Przeszedł każdy poziom, znał na pamięć każdy program. Wprawdzie trenował dalej, ale nic już nie mogło go zaskoczyć. Każde ćwiczenie wykonywał ze znudzeniem profesjonalisty. Już od jakiegoś czasu prosił profesora o podwyższenie poziomu trudności, jednak bez skutku. Jako, że uczniowie są na takim poziomie, na jakim są, nie ma sensu dodawać kolejnych utrudnień. A nuż stanie się znowu to, co kiedyś zrobili Jubilee, Ice man i reszta… a wtedy to już będzie mniej prawdopodobne, że przeżyją.

Uchylił się i wbił szpony w klatkę piersiową maszyny. Przeciągnął zamaszyście aż do czubka głowy. Błysnęły iskry i robot padł na ziemię.

Logan prychnął i schował pazury. Charakterystyczny dźwięk odbił się echem po całej sali. I poczuł, że nie jest sam. Doszedł jakiś nowy zapach, nieznany mu…

Przeszukał wzrokiem salę. Nikogo nie widział. Przyjrzał się punkt, po punkcie i w końcu znalazł.

W głębokim cieniu, który powstał przez powaloną wieżyczkę, coś stało. Albo ktoś.

Czuł na sobie jego przenikliwy wzrok. Coś wiło się wokół nieznanej mu postaci. Wolverine nie czuł się przerażony. Nic takiego. Ale i coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Dyskomfort.

-Logan…- zaczęła postać. Szept przebiegł po wszystkich kątach Sali Walk. Wydawało się, że każdy cień wymówił jego imię. Nawet ten najdrobniejszy.

Wyprostował się dumnie. Nie spuszczał wzroku z nieznanej mu osoby.

-Przez ciebie teraz cierpię…- syknął cień. Kształty poczęły się bardziej formować. Kilkanaście metrów przed mężczyzną pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna, wokół której wiły się czarne węże. Rozłożyła metaliczne skrzydła i ich brzęk rozszedł się. Widział na nich ślady krwi.- One… są z twojej winy…- w czarnych oczach widać było nienawiść.

-Nie rozumiem…- odpowiedział wreszcie. Nie lubił, kiedy wszystko na niego zwalano. Każdą śmierć, każdą niedogodność… tak, jak było w przypadku X23.

-Ależ rozumiesz doskonale… tylko przyznać się nie chcesz…- rzekła dziewczyna, przy sykach węży i echach jej głosu, które inne cienie wciąż wytwarzały.

Logan zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Czy coś przegapił? Czy kogoś naprawdę skrzywdził nie wiedząc o tym?

-Co ci zrobiłem?

Postać zacisnęła zęby. Do jej czarnych oczu zaczęło coś napływać. Wyglądało to, jak łzy… ale łzami nie było… kiedy tylko zmrużyła oczy, krople zamieniały się w czarne kryształy.

-Urodziłeś się… z tą twoją przeklętą mocą…- dziewczyna drgnęła. Cieniste węże zbliżyły się ku jej twarzy. Ta głaskała delikatnie ich główki, jakby były jej ukochanymi zwierzątkami. Małym chomikiem, szczurkiem.- Po tobie, nadeszli inni…

Wolverine oceniał szybko sytuacje. Czuł, że nie skończy się ona tylko na rozmowie. Każda jego komórka podpowiadała mu, żeby atakował właśnie teraz, kiedy przeciwnik jest rozchwiany emocjonalnie. Zanim on zaatakuje pierwszy. Powstrzymał się. Trzeba zachować spokój. Dziewczyna wstąpiła na nieznany jej teren. Na pewno czuje się tu mniej swobodnie. On znał doskonale wszystkie ukryte bronie, każdą pułapkę. Wiedział też, jak to uaktywnić. W razie walki, przeciwnik nie miał szans.

W końcu przyjrzał się jej. Te rysy twarzy… skądś już je kojarzył… najwyraźniej nie za bardzo znał tę osobę, ale na pewno już ją widział. Nie pasowały mu tylko czarne włosy, które falowały dziwacznie… a tak, to rysopis idealnie by pasował do…

-Wendy…?- zapytał.

Natychmiast podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Usta zatrzymały się w pół uśmiechu i przyglądała się z zainteresowaniem.

-Rano nie kojarzyłam cię… a teraz wiem, że cię nienawidzę…- odpowiedziała. Wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się.- Myślisz, że jesteś jedynym pokrzywdzonym przez eksperymenty?- dodała po chwili. Zbliżała się powolutku, krok, po kroku.

Logan nie ruszał się z miejsca. Nie rozpocznie walki, póki ona nie zaatakuje. Cały czas powtarzał to sobie w myślach. A równocześnie uważnie słuchał.

-Mnie również do nich wykorzystano… o oto efekt!- syknęła ponownie rozkładając skrzydła. Węże zwróciły swoje główki w stronę mężczyzny i syknęły równocześnie.

Wolverine nie rozumiał. Wiedział, że gen x, odpowiadający za regenerację należy do zdecydowanej rzadkości. Był przekonany, że jest, jak do tej pory, jedynym posiadaczem tej niezwykłej umiejętności. Co zresztą ściągnęło na niego nieszczęście.

-Gdybyś ty się wcześniej nie pojawił, nie stwierdzono by sukcesu operacji! Gdyby tego nie zrobiono, zaniechano by poszukiwań mutantów, którzy się nadadzą na kolejne eksperymenty!- wrzasnęła jak opętana. Kolejne kryształy rozbiły się o ziemię.

Dziewczyna powoli wzniosła się w powietrze. Węże powiększyły się, z reszty cieni poczęły wychodzić kolejne. Logan chciał odejść, chociażby na krok, ale nie mógł się ruszyć.

-Zniszczę więc przyczynę mych cierpień…- rozłożyła ręce i zmarszczyła brwi. Jej twarz wyglądała na dziko wściekłą.

-Przecież cię nie zabili! Nie zmienili cię!- zdążył krzyknął.

-Ja przeżyłam… ale kosztem innych…

Łzy nie miały końca. Wolverine widział, jak dziewczyna cierpi. I to cierpienie, przysłania woalką nienawiści i chęci zemsty.

-Gdyby tego nie zrobili, moi rodzice by żyli! Odebrali im mnie, zabijając przy tym! Czy ty wiesz, co to znaczy widzieć śmierć ukochanych ci osób!

-Wiem, aż za dobrze…- odpowiedział ciszej.

-Nie wiesz! Jesteś tylko dzikim zwierzęciem bez uczuć!- ryknęła.- Przez nich także zginęli moi przybrani rodzice! Ich winę, ponosisz także ty! Ty, który pozwoliłeś im rozpocząć projekt „X"!

Logan zaklinał się w duchu. Nie ma wątpliwości, że zostanie tu rozszarpany na miejscu. Dziewczyna miała tyle siły i tak niezwykłą moc, że trudno się tu jej przeciwstawić. Marzył tylko o tym, ażeby ktoś się tu wreszcie pojawił. Najlepiej Charles, albo ktoś inny, kto zapanuje nad jej wściekłością. Wiedział, że to do niego niepodobne. Ale instynkt chęci przeżycia górował nad wszystkimi przyzwyczajeniami.

Jego prośby zostały wysłuchane. Widział Wendy, która powolutku zlatuje na ziemię, trzymając się głowy. Skulona wylądowała na ziemi. Węże cofnęły się. On mógł się ruszyć.

Na drugim końcu sali stał Charles, kilku młodych X-men, Magneto, a także MasterMind. Nie wiedział, po co jego akurat sprowadzono. W końcu profesor mógł ją uspokoić. Więc dlaczego człowiek z Acotyles?

Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy. Spływały z nich normalne łzy. Kolor z czarnego, powrócił do szaro niebieskich.

-Mamusiu… tatusiu…- szeptała co chwila.

Do głowy Logan'a uderzył nagle obraz. Wendy, będąca przy rodzinnym obiedzie. Śmiała się z żartów przybranych rodziców, jej rodzeństwo z zażartością opowiadało jakąś historię. I nagle przyszedł kuzyn. Dokuczał dziewczynie, co chwila ją szarpał przy stole. W końcu, dla zabawy, wziął chochlę od zupy i z całej siły uderzył w łopatkę Wendy. Wiedział, że u tego chłopaka to było absolutnie normalne, że co chwila kogoś uderzał. Ale największą zażyłością kuzynkę Onyx.

Dziewczyna czuła szok i to, jak ogarnia ją złość. Po chwili widział cały świat przyciemniony. I to, jak z każdego kąta powolutku wychodziły dziwne pędy. Rodzice i rodzeństwo zaczęło panikować. Chciało uspokoić dziewczynę. Ale było już za późno. Widział, jak każda wić oplata ciało rodziny i zacieśnia się na nich. Zaczęły się nieme krzyki, wrzaski. Aż w końcu wszystko ucichło, i ściemniało. Patrząc oczami Wendy widział martwe ciała. Powykręcane, zakrwawione. Było za późno na wszelkie wzywanie pomocy. Dziewczyna zalała się łzami. Przeklinała się w duchu. Usłyszał także jej przysięgę, że zamorduje tych, co na niej eksperymentowali. Że to jest ich wina.

Prawdziwa Wendy jęknęła. MasterMind nie przestawał przeglądać jej wspomnień. Każdy, kto był ciekaw jej przeszłości, mógł ją teraz oglądać. A Logan koniecznie chciał ją znać.

-Mamo… tato… ja nie chciałam…- szepnęła i znowu zacisnęła powieki.

Cofnęli się.

Mała dziewczynka, przerażona stała w lesie. Wszędzie pożar, nie widać było żadnej drogi ucieczki. Do tych obrazów doszły czyjeś inne wspomnienia. Kogoś, kto widział te przerażone dziecko, starające się wydostać z otaczających go płomieni. Kto to był?

Mała Wendy zaczęła rozmawiać z ogniem.

-Mówisz, że to bezpieczne?- powiedziała i podchodziło powolutku, powolutku do ognia.

Nie wiedząc, kiedy, weszła w jego środek. Płomienie poczęły krążyć wokół niej. Logan poczuł zdziwienie osoby, która to wszystko obserwowała.

Dziewczynka krzyczała przerażona. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ogień został wchłonięty przez skórę dziecka. Padło ono ledwo przytomne na ziemię. Tańczące cienie były coraz bliżej jej ciała. Po chwili pokryła je czerń, ale także została wchłonięta. Z cieni poczęły wychodzić czarne macki. Podniosły, jak na piedestał, nieprzytomną już Wendy.

Osoba, do której należały wspomnienia, zleciała na dół. Utworzyła pewnego rodzaju bąbel, który nie pozwolił, aby do środka dotarł ogień. Zbliżył się do dziewczynki bardzo powolnym krokiem.

Ta szybko oprzytomniała. Mrugnęła kilkakrotnie oczyma i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Po chwili odwróciła głowę w stronę nieznajomego mu mężczyzny. Patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem. W jej oczach były łzy, a także jakieś dziwne ogniki. Białka zmieniły kolor na szare. Jednak po chwili powróciły do swojego normalnego stanu.

Pięcioletnia Wendy zeszła z piedestału cieni i natychmiast rzuciła się na nieznajomego jej mężczyznę. Nie interesowało ją to, kim jest. Ważne, że przyszedł i może ją stąd zabrać.

-Ja chcę do domu! Do mamy! Do taty!

Mężczyzna pochylił się nad dzieckiem i pogłaskał jego główkę.

-I wrócisz… wezmę cię stąd, ale pod jednym warunkiem…- mówił tak łagodnym głosem.

Dziewczynka pociągnęła kilkakrotnie nosem.

-Uratuję cię, ale ty kiedyś przyjdziesz do mnie… będę twoim nauczycielem…

-Od czego?- zapytała natychmiast.

-Od obrony… przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem…- odparł.

Wendy niewiele z tego rozumiała. Ale zgodziła się.

I pamiętała tę obietnicę… nawet w tej chwili…

Wspomnienia rozpłynęły się. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.

L'ombre chlipała ciężko. Nie pamiętała tego, że sama zabiła swoich przybranych rodziców. Nie pamiętała też tego, co się działo podczas pożaru…

-Trzeba było zachwiać jej równowagę emocjonalną, żeby móc ją uspokoić…- wyjaśnił Magnus. Kiwnął głową w stronę MasterMind'a.

-O… a od kiedy ty chcesz mnie ratować?- syknął Wolverine i ruszył w jego stronę.

-Na nic byś mi się nie przydał martwy…- odpowiedział dowódca Acotyles.

-Niesamowite… czyżby ta dziewczyna umiała… wchłaniać moce?- zamyślił się profesor X.- To by wyjaśniało jej potęgę panowania nad cieniem… ma go pod dostatkiem wokoło… pewno zawsze dopełniała się nim i dlatego stawała się coraz to silniejsza…

„To także by tłumaczyło, dlaczego przeżyła eksperymenty z adamantium…wchłonęła go…"- Logan dokończył w myślach.

Wendy Onyx powoli stanęła na nogi. Cała drżała, łzy płynęły strumieniami. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze współczuciem. Naprawdę, nie każdy miał tak przerażającą przeszłość. Albo jej nie pamiętał…

-Wybacz, Logan… nie jesteś winny tych śmierci… po prostu…- jąkała się. Wciąż obejmowała siebie ramionami. Jakby było jej zimno.- Jesteś taką samą ofiarą… a rodzice… zginęli z mojego powodu!

Krzyk bynajmniej nie był zduszony. Było w nim tyle rozpaczy, cierpienia. Wendy chlipała, dalej drżała.

-Mam w sobie przeklętą moc!- dodała po chwili.- A skoro ją wchłonęłam, mogę ją też wyrzucić!

-Nie!- krzyknął profesor.

Wszyscy stali otumanieni. Nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Znali zbyt krótko tą dziewczynę by zrozumieć, co ona musi teraz przeżywać. Szok, niedowierzanie, winę, wściekłość… a także żal na samą siebie.

Widok, jaki nastąpił, obrzydził wszystkich.

Z porów skóry zaczął wypływać czarny płyn. Schodził on po całym ciele L'ombre i kiedy zetknął się z jakimś cieniem- wnikał w niego.

Na skrzydłach zaczęło topnieć adamantium. Kroplami padało na ziemię. Srebrna tafla zastygła i miała tam pozostać do końca. Z pleców wystawały same kości. Zaczęły się one kruszyć i pył opadł na ziemię.

Z palców spłynął płomień, który niemal natychmiast zgasł.

Wycieńczona Wendy padła na ziemię.

Natychmiast podbiegł do niej Magneto. Podniósł troskliwie głowę i oparł na swoich nogach. Zdjął hełm nie zważając na to, że teraz może zostać zaatakowany. Ufał, że tak nie będzie.

Dziewczyna powoli podniosła oczy. Niemal nie widać było tęczówki. Źrenice były tak ogromne, że przysłaniały niebieskość jej oczu. Wendy uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wyglądała, jak niewinne dziecko.

-Tatusiu… gdzie byłeś?- zapytała słodkim głosem. Nie widziała przed sobą mistrza Magneto. W jej oczach był obraz jej przybranego ojca, którego tak kochała. Eric wiedział o tym. Nie chciał zniszczyć tej chwili.

-W pracy… przecież dobrze o tym wiesz…- odpowiedział najlepiej, jak tylko umiał. Delikatnie, dokładnie tak, jak jej ojciec zwracał się do swojej córki.

-Obiecałeś, że pójdziemy na plac zabaw…- w jej głosie słychać było zawód. Twarz jej pokrył smutek.

-Wiem… Ale za to jutro zabiorę cię do cyrku…

-Ojej! Ale dobrze!- krzyknęła i śmiała się.

Nie było już 15-letniej, poważnej Wendy. Tej, która chciała się mścić. Tej, która dołączyła do Acotyles i chciała się szkolić dla bycia lepszym.

Pojawiła się ta, którą Magnus kiedyś spotkał. Którą się opiekował przez krótki czas, na prośbę jej rodziców. Która była niewinna i słodka. Która uwielbiała wszystko i wszystkich. Którą traktował, jak własną wychowankę.

-A gdzie mamusia?

-Zaraz przyjdzie…

-Tatusiu… jestem bardzo zmęczona… jak zasnę, zaniesiesz mnie do łóżka, i położysz obok mnie pana Smoka?- na nowo uśmiech zagościł.

-Ależ oczywiście…- odpowiedział cicho. Pogłaskał jej głowę i uśmiechnął się.

-A opowiesz mi bajkę?- ziewnęła przeciągle.

-A którą chcesz?- zgarnął kilka kosmyków z jej czoła.

-Którąkolwiek…- mruknęła, jakby już zasypiała. I tak było. Ale z tego snu już nie miała się obudzić…

Magneto pochylił się nad jej uchem.

-I żyli długo i szczęśliwie…- szepnął. Podniósł się i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

Jej twarz zastygła w delikatnym uśmiechu.


	6. Epilog

EPILOG 

Położył delikatnie kwiaty na grobie. Nic nie mówił. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na nagrobek.

-Wiedziałaś, że zginiesz od tego…- szepnął.- Za bardzo byłaś przywiązana do swojej mocy… wraz z nią, odrzuciłaś także swoje życie… Czemu to zrobiłaś?

Pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi.

Eric naciągnął płaszcz i założył kapelusz. Taka młoda… taka obiecująca uczennica…

Umarła.

Odszedł w ciszy.

Nikt już o niej nie pamiętał…


	7. Sprostowanie

Wendy nie jest typowym polskim imieniem, to prawda. Jednak, kiedy naukowcy ją porzucili, zostawili w jej dokumentach tylko to imię. Dlatego jest angielskie.


End file.
